Unforgivables
by Pretty Hansome Akward
Summary: Their lips were locked in a lovers embrace, unbroken with hands roaming. Her pain was evident and Jasper was soon at her side wondering what was wrong...
1. Prolouge

**So i am absolutly in love with the Jasper/ Bella stories and i decided to make one my own. Enjoy**

Bella stopped staring at the two vampires in front of her. Their lips were locked in a lovers embrace, unbroken with hands roaming. Her pain was evident and Jasper was soon at her side wondering what was wrong. She did not reply but stared ahead at the two on the couch. She heard Jasper slight gasp before Edward was thrown to the ground by a furious Jasper.

"What the hell?"

"Jasper let me explain." A frantic Alice cried.

"Don't worry about me Alice, I knew something was wrong with you lately, it's her, your best friend you need to explain your shit to." He growled. Alice grimiced then turned to Bella who was leaning on the door frame for support.

"Bella..." Bella straightened herself up and walked into the room.

"Well, Alice, I think this is pretty straight forward." She replied her voice sharp.

"I should have noticed the signs, Edwards absence over the weeks, his increasing hunting trips, his spacey mind." She was looking at Edward now.

"How long?" She said to no one in particular. Edward pulled himself off the floor stepping towards Bella. His arm reached out for him but she slapped it away.

"You have no right to touch me Edward Masen. Now let me repeat myself, How long?"

"3 months." Alice whispered, her eyes on the floor. Jasper growled again, Bella stepped toward him laying her hand on her forearm with a calm touch.

"I think I'll be leaving then." She said. "As I am no longer welcome here." She made her way to the door, gracefully with a swing in her hips but stopped, slowly turning she walked back over to Edward.

"I never want to hear you speak my name again." She whispered in his ear before punching him straight in the nose, satisfied at the loud crack. She always was stronger. As soon as her feet touched the soft grass of the front yard she ran. Jasper was behind her, she could feel him there. Bust she ran, pushing herself to the ultimate speed, the wind protesting in her ears.

"Bella, please wait." Jaspers voice said inside her head. She stopped the world slowing around her. She turned facing him.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"Emmet and Rose are at their cabin in the mountains." She replied. "I thought I'd pay them a visit."

"Can I come with?" He asked in a whisper. Bella nodded and they ran side by side. Within minutes they were at the wood door. The cabin was massive. Any humans nock would not have made it through the woods mass. Jasper pounded with his fist to announce their presence before pushing through the door.

"Rose, Emmet. We need to talk." Bella's voice rang through the house. Emmet appeared a the top of the stair clad in only boxers.

"Damn it, you had to interrupt now?" He said. Jasper smirked and Bella giggled.

"Is Rose there?" she asked. Emmet nodded and Bella shot up the stairs leaving Jasper and Emmet.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked. Jasper sat heavily on the couch.

"Bella saw Alice and Edward."

"Oh, I told him he should have just told her, she was bound to find out anyway."

"Yeah and she didn't take it so well."

* * *

"Rose, are you here?" Bella's voice sounded again.

"Here Bella." Rose replied stepping from a door on the right of the hall.

"Can we talk." Bella said defeated.

"Oh honey what happened?" Rose said rushing to her side.

"I'm sorry to burst in like this, I know we aren't the best of friends but I need a girl to talk to right now."

* * *

"You know you guys are more than welcome to stay here right man?" Emmet throwing a medicine ball in the air like it was a feather.

"Yeah, I think that was why we came. We need to get away."

"Jasper," Emmet said looking at him. "You like her?" Jasper turned his gaze to the huge windows opening the living room to the woods. Sighing he nodded.

"Since the day she turned. My heart was hers."

"Well, now you have your chance."

* * *


	2. Lake Water

**

* * *

**

People i need some reviews here.

Bella sat in the love seat in her room. She watched the drops of rain battle for dominance on the pane. Pushing through the windows confines she climbed to the roof. The droplets pounded angrily into her muscled back. Pulling herself higher she sat wrapping her arms around herself.

"Lovely day today?" A sweet voice chorused.

"Slightly arousing if you ask me." She replied. Bella snuggled into the arm that was now snaking around her waist.

"What are you thinking Jasper?"

"That you in the rain is a beautiful sight." He whispered in her ear. Bella turned and faced him, looking deep in his eyes for something, anything. With a sigh she turned back to face the yard.

"What are you thinking?"

"Love can be deceiving, it can be caring, lustful, anything. I am thinking, of your love for me Jasper. What love is, and what kind yours falls under." He turned her towards him, pulling her into a hug.

"Bella, I love you as my equal, my final puzzle peace, I only wish you could feel the same for me."  
"I know, just give me…I need more time Jasper."

"I know my sweet Bella, I know." He sighed looking into the rain. "I know." He muttered again burying his face in her hair. It had been two years since his bastard of a brother had torn her heart out. She hadn't talked much since that day, only to him. Walls went up around her being, he could no longer feel her emotions, he couldn't read her face, her body. Oh her body, how he wished.

He had fallen deeper in love with her knowing she would one day be his. He just wished he knew how to break through her bricks.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Can we go for a run." She said with a slight smile.

"Bella, you're smiling, you never smile unless…" He was cut off as she flew off the roof and into the woods.

"Unless you want to play." He breathed and chased after her. They ripped through the forest, Bella always in a mile lead. She was one damn fast vampire.

* * *

"Incredible." He breathed as he watched her perfect muscles ripple. Then suddenly they were at a lake. She stood staring at the waters edge.

"Turn around." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Turn around Jasper." He sighed and turned studying the trees as he waited.

"Ok." She said quietly. He turned slowly and couldn't help but stare. There was a pile of clothes on the ground and a naked Bella in the water.

"Oh." Was all he could muster before he was also lacking clothing and in the water a few feet away from her. A musical sound escaped her lips in the form of a laugh.

"I love the feel of cold water around my body." She said moving closer to him. Reaching a hand out Jasper prayed he could touch her but she moved away at the last moment.

"Can you catch me Jasper?" she said laughing before swimming away. He could catch her, he knew it, the water was his beast friend, he had been a phenomenal swimmer as a human.

Within minutes he had her arm. She laughed looking into his eyes. He heard her take a breath and slowly he pulled her closer. She turned her back meeting his chest with a gasp from both of them. He knew she could feel his love for her pressed into her back.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Oy! Naked freaks in the water. Could we all get dressed and such, you have some visitors." Emmett's voice boomed across the lake. Bella jumped swimming away from Jasper and he growled turning towards Emmet.

"Oh dear brother you will pay ." He growled again before swimming to the shore.

* * *

They dressed quickly and walked back to the house. Jasper caught Bella's hand smiling when she looked at him.

"You know who is there?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think it is about time we faced them." They entered the house and walked into the living room still hand in hand. Alice and Edward sat on the couch watching them approach. For the first time in two years Jasper and Bella stood face to face with their previous lovers.

"Hello." Edward muttered.

"Bella! How are you?" Alice laughed running up to her pulling her into a hug. Bella stood stiff as a board never letting go of my hand and silently pushing Alice back.

"Good." She said stepping back from her.

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you to were doing." Edward said standing.

"You can both come back to the house you know, that is if you would like."

"I have no wish to enter the damned house of yours." Bella spat at him. He cringed and sat back down.

"Bella, don't be like that." Alice whispered.

"May I ask why you two are here?" was her reply.

"We wanted to amend our wrong doings." Edward muttered again.

"Then leave." Bella stated simply. "And please don't bother coming back." And with that she walked up the stairs and into her room with a bang.

"Well, that's my queue. Have a good life don't bother with wedding invite's either Alice." I laughed and followed Bella.

* * *

She sat on her bed, headphones blasting music into her beautiful head.

"You look like a 15 year old who just broke up with her boyfriend." I said knowing full well she could hear me.

"You are at least 80, I would have thought you were past that stage." I said again.

"Jasper you know it calms my nerves." She replied. "Unless you want me to blow someone's head off."

I lay down next to her putting one of the headphones in my ear.

"Ordinary, Train, am I correct?" I said approving of her music was easy for me.

She smiled and snuggled into my chest.

"You know Jasper, seeing them made me realize, I have to move on sometime, and there is only one person waiting that I could possibly fall on."

"Oh, and who's that?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Emmet!" She screamed laughing and running out the door. "Do you want to play Halo?"

"Bella, you sure know how to fuck up a guys hopes." I sighed laying back on her bed turning her ipod up louder.

**So there will be lots of lemon, just to let you all know.**


	3. Elements

**have fun...**

I watched, mesmerized. It was rare anyone saw Bella…practice. She was magnificent I had to say. There was no way anyone could give her up. She was standing in a clearing her eyes glowing a brilliant blue. She had the earth under her control at this moment. The rocks beneath her feet crumbled and she lashed out, dagger sized rocks flew into trees with precious accuracy. The offended trees burst into flames. Jerking her head to the sky, with a defined practiced grace a mist surrounded her. I caught a brief glance of her eyes, glowing, staring into mine. There was a crash and the mist was gone as suddenly as it had appeared… so was Bella.

"You shouldn't spy." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned to look upon the face of my lover but she was no where to be seen.

"You let your guard down." The wind whispered again. "You never know what might happen." She stepped out of the trees then. Leaves settled behind her and I knew she had just left the winds spirit.

"How does it feel?' I asked. "Controlling them."

"It's painful." She said.

"In what way?" I knew my voice was etched with surprise. How could something so beautiful be painful?

"The strain on my body is incredible." She whispered. "My mind is being tugged in four different ways trying to keep everything together. But I am getting better at it. I can make them listen to me now."

I took a step towards her. She shifted her weight but didn't move back. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I felt her take an unnecessary breath and sink into my arms.

"Jasper…I missed the feel of strong arms keeping me safe from the world. Shielding me from the pain, the anger, the hate." I lifted her face to mine at that moment and kissed her, burning all the built up passion I had for her into it. She kissed me back. It took me moments to register this new development. She rarely let me hold her, let alone this. I was, to say the least astounded.

"Jasper, not so fast." She stopped when my hand dipped lower. I nodded pressing my forehead to hers.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I have been waiting for that for years." She smiled. There was a loud crack of thunder above our head and without warning bullets of cold water beat our bodies. She leaned up at that moment again pressing her lips back to mine.

"I have tasted freedom…and I am never going back." She breathed before kissing me again.

* * *

"So dude, I see you two got a bit more familiar." Emmet boomed the minute I jumed down the stairs to his game room.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You just cleared 20 stairs with a slight heel click and a spin. And you're smiling." He said not moving his eyes from his current bloodfest of a game.

"Hmmmmm true. But how do you know I didn't just get laid by some other gorgeous woman?"

"What? Man you banged her too?" he actually paused the game there.

My laughed echoed off the walls.

"Of course not dumb ass, why on earth would I do that to her the moment she gave in to me? I love her and she wants to go slow. She has been hurt and only I can fix that now."

"But you still want to bang her." Emmet replied un-pausing his game.

"No, I don't want to 'bang' her. I want to caress her, touch her naked form, study her endless curves, enter her warmth…"

"Woa! Ok man I get the point. Snap out of it."

"Right Sorry."

* * *

I took a deep breath, the scent of Bella's hair filled my senses. She was currently laying on my arms pressed tightly against my bare chest. We watched as the sun rose outside our window. Each ray sent shimmers across our naked skin. She had know idea how many times in the past week I had wanted to escape to our now shared room and take her but I restrained myself. Every night we lay in our bed me with my boxers, her with a small shirt and underwear.

The closest I had ever been to her skin.

There was a boom form the room bellow us, a shudder escaped the house. Jumping from the bed I scrambled into a pair of jeans. I reached for my shirt, but was lost to Bella as she was already pulling it over her head. Rushing down the stairs side by side we reached the living room. There, in all his glory, stood a livid Edward.

"Damn it Jasper, you will not think about her like that." He yelled.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"I just happened to be hiking by when I heard that bastards thoughts, about you." He growled his eyes traveling from me to her. "And why the hell are you wearing his shirt?"

"Edward Cullen, you were spying. Jasper has all the right to think about me, lustful thoughts or not, I am his now, not yours. And i have every damn right to wear his shirt! You are in no position to protect me anymore, I do not need you. Now if you excuse us, Edward, I think Jasper deserves a 'gift', for his patience." Bella yelled, then grasping my shocked arm pulled me up the stairs, into our room and slammed the door. I was nailed against it in seconds hungry lips attacking mine.

I kissed back with a fever, then, to my bodies surprise, I pushed her back.

"Bella, I do not want our first time to be like this, because of him." I whispered to her.

She laughed. Jasper do you think I would have even let you? Now you are acting like the teenager." She smirked again making her way to our closet.

"I just wanted to shake him up a bit." She said again. "Besides, you haven't shown me you are ready for…this." She smirked gesturing to her body. Growling I stepped forward.

"You have no idea love." I whispered in her ear, then bit down.

**hmmm well it was short but i thought it got the point across...review**


End file.
